Harry's Story
by Harry J.B
Summary: Will Harry Overcome The Odds Will He Solve His Problem Read To Find Out [CHAPTER 5 Is Up]
1. Chapter 1

Harry's Story Chapter 1

(PAST)

Hi My Name Is Harry Know Me Ya Don't Watch Some TV I'm Not Leavin' My Friends There Cartoon Charachters It's An Anime I'm Workin' On Here We Go Let Me Tell You About My Past

(Flashback)

The Telephone Was Ringing "Hello Harry From Hallmark Studios Can I Help You" Asked Harry "Yes You Can I Have A Special Job Offer For You" Said The Voice "Let Me Guess Some Boring Movie" Said Harry "Oh No Anime Acting For Nintendo's New Series Of Pokemon" Said The Nintendo Manager "Woah Really That's My Favorite Show" Said Harry "£400 A Week" Said The Nintendo Manager "Ok" Said Harry And Went To Nintendo Were The Manager Got Him Asleep "Uh My Head"

(Flashback Transission)

"I Did'nt Know Where I Was Until I Saw The Kid" Said Harry

(Return To Flashback)

There Was A Boy Black Spikey Hair Red And White Hat With Green Symbol And Z's On Both Cheecks Wearing A Black T With A Blue Unbuttoned Coat Blue Jeans And Black Trainers "What's Your Name" Said Harry "Ash...Ash Ketchum From Pallet Town" Said Ash "Nintendo Made Me An Anime Charachter That's Why I Look So Strange" Thought Harry "If I'm Were I Think I Am Your Friends Names Are Misty,Brock,Max,May,Tracey And Richey There's Three Proffessers Oak,Birch And Elm Plus Your Rival Is Gary Oak" He Said In One Sentence Now Gasping For Air "Woah How Did You Know" Ash Said Astonished "From Where I Come From We Watch You On TV" Said Harry "Wow What's Your Name" Asked Ash "Harry Film Actor And From Now On An Anime Person" He Said "What Is That What They Call Us In Your World" He Asked "Yep" Harry Said "Can I See The Other's In Person" Harry Asked "Don't Have To There At My House With My Mom Waiting For Me So We Can Go There Oh Wait You Don't Have A Sleeping Bag" He Said

"Wrong" Said Harry Getting His Backpack And Getting An Inflatibale Bag Out "Nice" Said Ash "Thanks" Said Harry "Lets Go" Said Ash When They Got There "Hey Ash Who's Your New Friend" Said May So Nice Harry Went Red And Buryed His Face In His Bag May Just Giggled "His Name Is Harry" Said Ash "So Harry How Did You Get Here" Asked May He Sighed Telled Them What And How He Knowed Everything About Them Everyone Yawned Especcially Harry Who (Obviously) Put His Bag Up Next To May's "Night" Said Ash "Night" Said Everyone And Quickly Went To Sleep

(End Flashback)

Now Today What Will It Be Like I Wonder

End Of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's Story Chapter 2

(May Why Can't I Tell You)

"Morning Hal" Whispered May Trying Not To Wake Anyone Up "Morning May" Said Harry "Want Some Breakfast" Asked May "That Would Be Nice" Said Harry 2 Mins Later She Put A Dish With Bacon And Eggs On It Near Harry's Chair And Gave Him The Paper "Thanks" Said Harry Stuffing His Face Like Ash 1 Minute Later He Finished "Where Are You Going" Asked May "Cleaning The Dishes" Said Harry With 2 Empty Plates After He Finished He Sat Down On A Chair 'I Love Her So Much Why Cant I Tell Her Why Oh Why Can't I Tell You May Why Can't I Tell You' Sang Harry In His Mind "Wanna Stay At My House" Then Yet He Was Shocked By What May Said "That Would Be Nice Since I Can't Leave I Won't Have Anywhere To Stay" He Said "Come On Then" Said May And Grabbed His Hand 'Ho Ho Ho She's A Holding My Hand' Harry Thought Happily And They Went When Ash Was Outside He's Jaw Dropped But As Soon As It Came Back He Fell Down Like A Brick Wall May Knocked On Her Door "Who Is It" Said A Man "It's Me And A Friend Daddy" Said May He Opened The Door And As Soon As He Did He Was Cuddeld By May "May Who's Your New Friend" Mr.Littleroot Asked "Oh This Is Harry From On TV" May Said "I Knew I Remeber Him Come On Kids Have A Seat I'll Put On One Of Your Movies Hal" He Said "Thanks Mr.Littleroot" Harry Said Smiling It Was Terminator 5 Cast:Harry As Joe Connor Arnold As Terminator-900 And Christina As Terminatrix-900 As The Credits Rolled May Couldent Belive It He Really Was The Movie Star But That Did Not Change Her Fellings For Him Even Do She Would Never Admit It She Liked Him The First Time She Saw Him In Person

It Was Kareoke Night "Here's Ash Ketchum With If Only Tears Could Bring You Back"

"Now Misty With Pokemon Christmas Bash"

"Now May With My Heart Will Go On"

"Last But Not Least Harry With If Only You Knew Who I Am"

May Whistled Ash Was Giving Him An Thumbs Up "And The Winner Of Our 25 Million Pounds Jackpot Is Harry Brightwell" He Said He Got The Money To The Others And (For The First Time) Not Being Greedy Shared It With May Giving Her 10 Million "Oh Thank You Harry" She (Acttulay) Gave Him A Kiss On The Cheek He Fainted He Woke Up And Rushed To The Store And Got The Biggest Box Of Jewelry That Was Worth 10 Grand And Got Back As Soon As He Got Back He Hid The Bag Behind His Back "Hey May" He Said "Oh Hey" She Said Being Her Cheery Self "I Got You A Present" He Said Giving Her The Bag She Open An Necklace Box And Saw A 20 Ruby Necklace Inside "Oh Thank You I Love It" She Said Giving Him Another Kiss On The Cheek He Blushed She Giggled "Uh I Also Got This Special Piece Cause You Can Take That Top One Off" She Swapped Em' Round And Saw Engravings They Read I'm Forever Yours Love Harry She Blushed Redder Than Harry When She Read It "I...I..I...Did'nt Know You Felt The Same Way" She Said "I Uh I Kinda Love You May" Said Harry "I Love You Too" Said May

End Of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's Story Chapter 3

'Thought'

"Talk"

(World Change)

Translation Or Author Cut-Ins

(The Boys Are Back)

(Real World)

"Morning Bro" Said Billy "Morning" Said Franky The Telephone Rang 'Man Who Could That Possibly Be' Thought Billy "Hello Billy Residance F.998 Mansion Who Is This" Asked Billy "Hello Billy It's Me Harry Have You Still Got That Nintendo Job" Asked Harry "Yeah Why" Asked Billy "Please Man Belive Me I'm Stuck In This Other W--" Harry Could'nt Finish The Phone Went Off From Static The Telephone Rang Again "Hello Bily Or Franky I Have Promoted You Now Get Ready To Do Acting For Pokemon" He Said "Ah Thanks Man" Said Billy "Bye" They Said In Union And Hanged Up Thier Phones "Frank Time To Go To Work Ready" He Asked "Yeah Bill" Said Frankie And They Rushed Off They Got The Same Treatment As Harry By The Nintendo Manager

(Pokemon World)

Read Chapter 1 They Woke Up At An Hotel When They Saw Eachother They Screamed "We...We Look Like Pokemon Charachters Nice Were Actually In Pokemon" They Said In Union They Went Downstairs To See A Blonde Haired Boy With An Ponytail And The Hairband Had Pokeballs Small Size "Who Are You" They Asked "Huh Billy Franky Ya Made It" Harry Said Happily "Harry" They Asked Suprized "Yep" He Said Then Ash,Brock Looking For Nuse Joy,Misty Looking Dreamingly At Ash,May,Max,Tracey And Gary "Who Are You Guys" They Asked Harry Giggeld "Guys These Two Are My Cousins Billy And Franky" He Said "I'm Billy" Said The Yellow Spikey Haired One "And I'm Frankie" Said The Brown Shaved Head One Then As Soon As May Saw Them Finish She Dived For Harry "What Aw Ma--" He Was About To Finish When He Was Caught By May "Woah" Billy And Frankie Said "Pika Pi Ka Pi Pi Ka Pikachu" Hey You Two I'm Ash's Friend Pikachu "We Know We--" They Were Cut Off By "Were You Come From You Watch Us On TV" Finished Ash "Harry Told Us" Said Misty "Ah...Guys...A...Little...Help...Here" Said Harry Between Coughs May Was Squeezing Him In Her Arms By The Neck They Got Her To Stop Ashley Came Down From Upstairs Bily Fainted Ashley Giggels Franky Laughed His Little Head Off Harry Smirked "Hey Bill Can I See You Alone Man I Want An 1 On 1 Talk" Harry Asked "Okay" Billy Said They Went To Harry's Hotel Room When They Got In They Went To The Other Side Of The Room So No One Could Hear "So What's Up" Billy Asked "You Like May's Sister Don't You" He Said "NO!" Billy Said "Come On Man You're Acting The Same Way As Me When I Met May I Fainted When She First Ever Kissed Me" Harry Said "Okay Should I Tell Her" He Asked "Nah Buy And Engrave An Jewel With The Words And Buy An Necklace To Put It On" Harry Said "But I'm Broke" Billy Said "I Ain't" Said Harry "Money Or Not You Ain't Possibly Got Enoug-- Were Did You Get That" He Asked "Won An Kareoke Night Jackpot" He Awnsered "I Had More But Shared Some With May That's How I Got My First Kiss" He Said "Well How About Some For The Necklace" He Asked And Got 10 Grand "Thanks" He Said And Rushed To The Jewelry Store And Got The Same As Harry See Chapter 2 And Went Back And The Same Thing That Happend With May & Harry Happend With Billy & Ashley See Chapter 2

End Of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's Story Chapter 2

(Wedding)

"Night" Every On Said

Bed Layout:

1Billy1

1Ashley1

1Ash1

1Misty1

1Brock1

1Franky1

Harry

&

May's

Sleeping Bag

Next Day

"Harry Harry Oh Wake Up" Asked May "Huh Oh Morning May" Harry Yawned "What's For Breakfast" He Asked She Giggeld "Is Your Belly All You Think About" She Asked "No I Think About You Almost All The Time" He Said Then She Gave Him An Kiss On The Lips "Com Com BBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUSSSSSKKEEEEEENNNN" My My GGGGGGOOOOODDDD He Laughed Out Loud They Walked In The House And Eat Everything Set Out Harry Was Thinking About May Then He Remebered His Gift "I'll Be Right Back" Said Harry And Came Back With An Bag "I Want Some Time Alone With May" He Asked And Everyone Except May And Harry Left The Room He Got An Jewelry Box Out And Kneeled Down On One Leg And Opened It "May Littleroot Will You Marry Me" He Asked "Oh Of Course" She Awnsered Happily He Got Up And Rang The Phone "Hello Taxi Rail Could I Have An Taxi Here Please" He Asked "Yes" He Awnsered And They Hung Up And He Got Everything Ready 3 First Men 1 Bridesmaid The First Men Where:Max,Billy And Franky And The Bridesmaid Was Ashley "We Are Gathered Here Today For The Union Of Mr.Brightwell And Mrs.Littleroot Mr.Brightwell To You Take Miss Littleroot To Be Your Wife" He Asked "I Do" Harry Said "Mrs.Littleroot Do You Tak Mister Brightwell To Be Your Husband" He Asked "I Do" Awnsered May "You May Kiss The Bride" He Said And They Kissed And Everyone Walked Out And They Lived Happily Ever After THE END...


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's Story 2 Chapter 1

"Morning Guys" Harry Said "Hey Man" Billy Said "Alright Where's May" Harry Asked "Come On Spit It Out She Ussually Tackles Me" Harry Said "Park" Everyone Said He Walked Out Side To Littleroot Park And Had One BIG Shock Ash Was Kissing May On The Lips BIG MISTAKE "AAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH KKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM You're Dead" Harry Shouted He Ran Like An Bull And Knocked Him Into The Ground "HELP! ME" He Screamed Harry Was Punching & Kicking Him He Got An Hammer Out Of His Backpack And Almost Hit Him But May Stopped Him "Stop Please Stop" May Pleaded "OK" They Walked Off "May What Were You Thinking Were Married" Harry Asked "He Kissed Me How Could I Stop Him" May Said "YOU REALLY KNOW HOW TO UPSET ME DON'T YOU HARRISON" Shouted May Angrily "Jeez Calm Down Marie" Said Harry Then He Went Dumbfounded 'You Are SO Stupid Harry What Was I Thinking The Last Guy Who Called Her Marie Got An Broken Arm FUCK!' He Thought But She Was Not Angry But Sad She Had A Tear Coming Out Of Her Eye "May" Harry Said "You Of All Pepole Call Me That I...I...I Hate You I GOD DAMNED HATE YOU GO AWAY" May Screamed And Ran Away "SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT!" Harry Shouted Meanwhile At The Park Ash Heard Harry And Decided To Follow Some Cries He Heard After The Scream He Followed Them To The Other Side Of The Park Harry Heard Them As Well But He Was Very And I Mean About 7 Miles Far Away It Will Take Him 3 Hours To Get There Back To May She Had Alot Of Tears On Her Face But Another One Was Coming But Someone Wiped It Off Her Face And Helped Her Up It Was Ash They Went Back To The House Harry Saw Them Coming By 'Well At Least There Not Holding Hands' Harry Thought He Joined The 2 "Hey Guys" Said Harry They Smiled At Him Harry Holded Out His Hand May Put Her Hand In It They Walked Off With Ash They Knocked On The Door And Billy Opened The Door They Went In "So Bill Where's Frankie And Misy" Harry Asked "They're Dating" Billy Said The 3 Shrugged "Eachother" Finished Billy Ash And Harry Looked At Eachother And Laughed "I Am NOT JOKING!" Shouted Billy The 2 Stopped Laughing "There At Jueva Cafe" Said Billy They Went Speeding Out The Door When They Got Their They Looked Through Some Windows Until They Found 4 Windows They Could See Them Through The Windows Meanwhile In The Cafe "So...Uh...Misty What Do Ya Want Here's The Menu" Said Harry Passing The Menu She Put It Down "Finished" Said Misty They Called A Waiter Over "What Would You Like" He Asked "Coffee And Some Bacon With Eggs" They Said In Union The Waiter Went Back Suddenly Frankie Had A Shot Of Courage "Misty I Love You" He Said The Others Had Opened The Window By Now And Heard They Fell To The Ground Anime Style

(End Of Chapter)

Me:Cliffhanger

Ash:That Was Unexpected

Me: I Know Ain't I Evil

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
